<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Not Actually Twelve by inkinmyheartandonthepage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011992">I'm Not Actually Twelve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage'>inkinmyheartandonthepage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Forgot Peter [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awesome Natasha Romanov, Awesome Pepper Potts, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Pepper Potts, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, House Party, Humor, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Paternal Instinct, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker sneaks out, Peter and Wanda act like teenagers, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Sneaking Out, Steve Rogers is confused, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff sneaks out, pretending to be sick, teenager Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wanda fake being sick to sneak out to a party. Tony doesn't know whether to be proud or pissed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Forgot Peter [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>S.T.I.L.L. a707</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Not Actually Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi All! </p><p>As always a huge thank you to everyone who is reading this series! Thank you to those who leave a comment and kudos! You are all such wonderful readers and it makes my day to see you all still enjoying this! </p><p>This prompt is from loveken2 on Ao3 - I would love one where the avengers forget that peter is a teenager and not a little kid. Like Peter sneaks out or goes to a party and the avengers remember he is a teenager and may act like a teenager at times.<br/>AND <br/>s_and_n_write on Ao3- can I request the avengers forgetting peter is in high school and that he's underage? maybe someone invites him to drink or they forget he can't drive. maybe he's frantically cramming for a test, it's your choice.</p><p>I hope you enjoy and my apologies for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey Peter! You ready for game night?” Clint called out when he noticed the teenager slinking past the communal living room.</p><p> </p><p>It was something the Avenger’s did every week. While everyone had their own lives, they made a point to connect with one another once a week to keep up the team dynamics. They had come a long way since Loki’s attack on New York and never again did they want to be divided and have the bad guys exploit that. Each week an Avenger got to pick what game they would play. The game nights were mandatory (save for an emergency) and everyone strived to clear a time when they could all get together. This week it was Clint’s turn and had rigged up a life size game of Hungry, Hungry Hippos and he was eager to play.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah, game night.” Peter said, blinking tiredly, clutching his backpack straps.</p><p> </p><p>From the couch Tony, Natasha and Steve looked up sharply at Peter, a frown each on their faces. Usually Peter’s greetings were full of overflowing energy and words spilling from his lips faster than anyone could keep up.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me you forgot about game night,” Clint mock gasped, but his gaze was full of concern.</p><p> </p><p>“Peter never forgets about game night,” Steve frowned, his gaze flicking over Peter. </p><p> </p><p>“Kid? You okay?” Tony asked, getting to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm? Yeah, I’m okay,” Peter said, offering a smile to Tony that looked and even sounded weak.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to try that again?” Tony asked as he made his way to Peter’s side. “You look paler than usual kid. You feeling okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter shrugged. “I guess. I’m a little tired. School was long.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony reached out to touch Peter’s forehead with the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Clint, Steve and Natasha smirked at the paternal action. It was something that Tony had been doing more and more lately. As much as Tony liked to deny that he wasn’t the kid’s father, he certainly acted that way.</p><p> </p><p>“When was the last time you ate?” Tony asked, taking his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“Just before Happy picked me up,” Peter said.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanda wasn’t feeling all that well earlier,” Natasha said. “She’s laying down in her room. Perhaps you have the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded slowly. “We did hang out last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought your freaky metabolism didn’t let you get sick?” Tony frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Peter gave another shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Underoos, go lay down. I don’t need your scary aunt after my blood because I let you get a cold,” Tony said, gently steering Peter towards the hallway where he room was.</p><p> </p><p>“She wouldn’t be mad about that,” Peter rolled his eyes but shuffled down the hallway and out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>“FRIDAY, order some soup for the kid and Wanda,” Tony said as he walked back around the couch and collapsed back into the cushions. “and anything else that is good for a cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got it Boss,” FRIDAY responded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Peter listened to see if Tony had followed him. When he didn’t hear the man following, he silently continued down the hall to Wanda’s room. Giving a quick knock, Peter slipped inside, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda was laid out on bed, wrapped in a blanket and looking miserable. When she saw it was Peter, she broke into a smile and sat up, the blanket falling from her shoulders. “Well? How did it go?”</p><p> </p><p>Peter grinned. “They bought it! They think we have the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda reached out and gave Peter a high-five.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Peter had been invited to Betty Brant’s party, he asked her if he could bring a plus one. Betty had given him a strange look but conceded he could bring someone (her doubt that Peter knew someone outside of school very clear). Peter had immediately texted Wanda and invited her to the party. When they realised the party fell on game night, the two had made a plan.</p><p> </p><p>“Operation Sneak Out is a go,” Peter said. “Are you already for tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda nodded, looking eager. “My first party. I am looking forward to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ned’s mum is going to pick us up outside my apartment,” Peter said. “You still okay if we swing there?”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda nodded. “I will carry the bag with spare clothes in it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome! I had better get to my room before Mr. Stark comes and checks on me. See you at 7?” Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be ready,” Wanda nodded firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Peter grinned and gave a thumbs up before he slipped back out the room. He creeped back into his room and finally slipped off his backpack. He kicked off his shoes and pulled out his phone, sending Ned a quick text to say that they were still on for tonight.</p><p> </p><p>He was halfway through his homework, hunched over at the desk in his room (and it still blew Peter’s mind that he had his own room at the Tower and Tony had decorated it with him in mind) when he heard footsteps. Just as he had predicted, Tony had come to check on him.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door and Peter, in a weak voice, called out a ‘come in’.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid,” Tony stepped into the room, holding a tray. “What are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Homework,” Peter gave a fake yawn that halfway through turned into a real one.</p><p> </p><p>“Homework can wait until tomorrow, kiddo,” Tony said, placing the tray on the bed. He came over to Peter and gently carded his hand through Peter’s curls.</p><p> </p><p>The action felt so natural that Peter felt himself leaning into Tony’s touch. Guilt made his stomach churn as Tony’s concern. He didn’t want to deceive the man but knew that there was no way he was going to get out of game night to go to Betty’s party. The whole year level had been invited and it was one of the very few parties that Peter and Ned had been invited too. No way was he going to miss out.</p><p> </p><p>“Up you get. I brought you some soup,” Tony said.</p><p> </p><p>Peter made his moves sluggish as he stood up and allowed Tony to direct him to bed. There was something warm and comforting spreading through his chest as Tony helped peel back the covers and propped pillows behind Peter’s back before placing the tray over his lap.</p><p> </p><p>The delicious smelling soup made Peter’s stomach rumble and he dove into it, humming happily at the taste. He was surprised, but not displeased, when Tony perched himself on the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Peter said between spoonfuls of soup. “You didn’t have to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t have our Spider-Baby getting sick,” Tony sniffed, lips quirked into a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Not a Spider-Baby,” Peter mumbled around his spoon.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Spider-Baby or not, you’re eating all of that and then getting some sleep,” Tony said, voice firm. “We’re moving game night to another night when you and Wanda are feeling better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you didn’t have to do that,” Peter said as more guilt swirled through his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Tony waved off his apology. “It’s a team bonding session. Can’t do that when some of the team is missing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Peter said quietly. He ate the rest of his soup in silence, wondering if sneaking out to the party was such a good idea. He did really want to go but he felt bad that they had cancelled game night because of him and Wanda.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really not feeling great are you,” Tony frowned. “Usually you would be chattering away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just tired,” Peter lied again. “I’m done.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded, standing up and collected the tray of Peter’s lap. He placed it on the desk before coming back to the bed and lifted the covers slightly. “Alright, lay down properly.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter wiggled down, adjusting his pillow until he was comfortable and gave a happy sigh. He closed his eyes and his heart flipped when he felt a kiss pressed to his temple.</p><p> </p><p>“Get some sleep, kiddo,” Tony said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Peter kept his eyes closed, hearing Tony pad across the room, collect the tray and shuffle to the door. The light flicked off a moment later and Peter’s door was gently closed. Peter waited until he could hear Tony was down the hall before he opened his eyes once more.</p><p> </p><p>“FRIDAY?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Peter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Does Mr. Stark have any alerts if I get out of bed?” Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No. He had asked me to alert him if there is any change in your temperature,” FRIDAY said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet,” Peter said and he flung back the covers and jumped out of bed. He checked the time and blinked, not having realised how much time had passed. It was nearly time for him and Wanda to sneak out.</p><p> </p><p>Dressing quickly in his Spider-Suit, Peter left the mask off and tucked in the front of his suit. Listening carefully at the door, he didn’t hear anybody nearby so he slipped out of his room, shutting the door quietly behind him and hurried to Wanda’s room.</p><p> </p><p>When he slipped in, she was already dressed and waiting for Peter.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Peter asked.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda nodded, slipping a bag over her shoulders. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Pepper blinked with surprise as she stepped into the communal living room and saw the Avenger’s spread out across the couch, a bunch of takeaway boxes on the coffee table and a movie playing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey love,” Tony greeted, smiling at her and watching as she approached.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought tonight was game night?” Pepper frowned. When she reached Tony, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Cancelled. Peter and Wanda aren’t feeling well,” Tony said. “You want something to eat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter wasn’t feeling well?” Pepper frowned, joining Tony on the couch. She smiled at Natasha as the woman handed some spring rolls.</p><p> </p><p>“We think he caught something off Wanda,” Steve said.</p><p> </p><p>“We have FRIDAY monitoring him,” Bruce gave a soft smile. “If there is any change in his temperature she’ll let us know. He’s probably just exerted himself at school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter is resting in bed?” Pepper asked. “The same Peter who thought he could just walk off a bullet wound the other week?”</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s eyes hardened. “FRIDAY, check the kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Peter is not in his room,” FRIDAY responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he?” Tony demanded, sitting up straighter.  </p><p> </p><p>“Peter left the tower with Wanda approximately 1 hour and 45 minutes ago,” FRIDAY said.</p><p> </p><p>Tony’s jaw dropped. “And you didn’t say anything?!”</p><p> </p><p>“You did not ask me to alert you if Peter left,” FRIDAY said. “Only if there was a change in his or Wanda’s temperature.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get it,” Steve frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like our little Spider is getting better at lying,” Natasha smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“They faked being sick to sneak out,” Clint added to Steve who face slacked with understanding.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy crap,” Tony breathed. “I don’t know whether to be proud or pissed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you honestly forget that Peter and Wanda are teenagers?” Pepper smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Tony denied and at Pepper’s look he sighed. “Okay yes, fine! I forgot that Peter and Wanda are teenagers. But I mean, it’s not like Peter to sneak out.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was sneaking out of May’s apartment for months when he first became Spider-Man,” Pepper pointed out before taking a bite of her spring roll.</p><p> </p><p>Pepper had them there.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Tony said, clapping his hands. “FRIDAY, track Peter’s phone and get me a location.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scanning now boss,” FRIDAY said.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing to do?” Natasha asked, looking amused.</p><p><br/>“The kid’s faked being sick,” Tony grinned wickedly as he stood up. “Now, they get to deal with the consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, it appears Peter and Wanda are at house in Queens. Karen tells me they are at a party,” FRIDAY said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t embarrass Peter too much,” Pepper said. “and make sure you say hi to Ned. I think he would like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said, giving her a quick kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Tony shook his head as he headed to the lift. Peter was far sneakier that he thought and he grinned. He was pleased the kid was doing something normal for a change like sneaking out to a party and he couldn’t wait to congratulate him on his performance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(It was also great to watch both Peter’s and Wanda’s faces fall when he arrived at the party in his most ostentatious car, signature sunglasses perched on his face and smirk that promised embarrassment. Being dad was kind of fun.)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>